


Long Day

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, Dildo Panties, Dildos, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, F/M, In Public, Porn, Quadruple Drabble, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Dildo, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony asks you to spend the day wearing a dildo in your panties.





	Long Day

You wake to discover a red velvet box on the pillow beside you. You open it and find a note:

_Good morning,_

_Wear these all day for me and I’ll make it worth your while._

_Love,  
Tony_

Beneath the note you find a pair of black silk panties. You unfold them and see that the crotch panel is black leather with a metal circle in the center and a little flap that snaps closed over it. Beside the panties is a red dildo, and you find it fits perfectly into the ring. You pull the panties on and part your legs. You move aside the flap and slide the dildo slowly through the ring and into your pussy. You snap the flap closed and get dressed for the day.

All day long, as you go about your normal tasks, you feel like Tony is inside you. You feel the dildo moving in you when you walk. You shift uncomfortably when you sit. You are embarrassed to be in public with your pussy full, stretched just the right amount and dripping all over the leather, your wetness eventually spilling over the panties’ edges and leaking down your inner thighs. But stronger than the embarrassment is the thrill of your secret, wicked lust, and greater still is the satisfaction of following his command.

At night you are finally reunited, and you fall into his arms with a desperate whimper. He chuckles and strips your clothes down to the panties. He lifts you up and carries you to the bed.

“Did you keep it in all day for me, little girl?”

“Yes, Tony.”

“What a good girl.”

You sigh with joy at his words. He opens the flap in the panties and gingerly removes the dildo. Your pussy muscles clench hungrily in its absence. He takes off the panties and settles himself on his stomach with his head between your legs. He slides his fingers inside you, curls them, and begins to thrust in and out as his tongue pleasures your clit with a series of unpredictable, lush movements. You groan and pant and clutch his hair and he makes you come over and over.

“Was it worth your while?” he asks countless orgasms later as you lie cuddled together, your head resting on his chest and his hand stroking your hair.

You try to reply, but only a moan can be heard.


End file.
